¿Será Amor Correspondido?
by Eline HiguTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha le decía cosas bonitas como 'mi amor' o ' hermosa' ella por algún tiempo se lo tomaba a juego pensando que a él solo le gustaba hacerla enojar, pero luego de un famoso juego llamado "botella" ella descubre sentimientos por Inuyasha que creía falsos... ¿Será Amor... Correspondido? [Espero no se decepcionen, pero fue un FIC de los primeros que hice, uno de mis bebes]
1. Chapter 1 Introducción

Capítulo 1.

::Una joven mujer se encontraba escribiendo en su libreta, cuando de pronto…::

-hola preciosa -oí que me dijo muy cerca de mi oreja lo que me hizo sentir una gran corriente eléctrica por toda mi espalda.

-¡ah tonto me espantaste! –le grite parándome de mi butaca y enfrentándolo, solo le había dicho eso, no le diría de ninguna manera lo que realmente sentía cada vez que me hablaba de ese modo… sensual y coquetamente, y más aún, muy cerca de mi oreja. Apuesto que él sabia lo que sentía por esa acción suya, ¡seguro lo hacía a propósito!.

-¿ahora que hice mi amor? –me dijo inocentemente con sus ojos de perrito… esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto me… ¡pero qué diablos pensaba!

-no te hagas el 'inocente' –le dije acentuando 'inocente' con mis dedos.

-¿Qué acaso no puedo decirte preciosa? –me dijo pícaramente, ¿pero quién diablos se creía? Yo no era de esas de las que se dejaban seducir para que luego las usara y posteriormente las 'botara', en sentido literal claro.

-¡hay ya déjame en paz! –lo deje ahí parado junto a mi butaca y me fui con mi amiga Sango hasta el otro lado del salón. Ella me vio obviando lo acontecido

-Inuyasha ¿verdad? –suspire hondo y asentí con mi cabeza, me senté en la butaca que estaba a su lado.

-sí, es el, ¡no me deja en paz! Me está volviendo loca –y se me hacía raro que él me hablara ahora de esa manera, él y yo habíamos ido a la escuela desde que íbamos en la primaria, y nunca se me había dirigido así o visto de esa manera…, hasta que entramos en la secundaria, todo cambio. Yo sabia que a él solo le gustaba estarme molestando, ya que el tenía la fama de ser de esos chicos que salen con las chicas más lindas del instituto, ¿seria qué yo a él..., ¡no!, pero que tonterías pensaba.

-bueno, tal vez algún día se cansara y lo olvidara… -me dijo con un tono de lastima.

-eso espero Sango –suspire, me recargue en la banca entrecerrando los ojos al techo– eso espero… -Sango tenía razón, apenas estabamos en primero de secundaria, tal vez lo olvidaría… ¿Qué más podría pasar?

:::Y siempre hacia lo mismo, la molestaba todo el tiempo en que ellos estaban en el instituto. Bueno, se libraba a la hora de receso, pues el "según" iba con sus amigos a jugar futbol pero obvio no iba con ellos, solo usaba esa excusa para ir de coqueto con las chicas de tercer grado… aunque él estuviera en primero de secundaria, parecía que tenía más años que un chico que apenas comenzaba la secundaria… pero eso no le impedía andar coqueteando con las chicas mayores que saldrían ese año:::

:::El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta ya era tiempo de vacaciones… el año próximo estarían en segundo año. Y Kagome pensaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, Inuyasha la dejaría en paz el año próximo. Pero ella lo conocía muy bien era muy necio y obstinado, así que lo pensó bien y medio negó rotundamentenla idea de que la dejaría en paz. ¿o se equivocaba?:::

Continuará...

Hola mis amadas lectoras =D

Este es otro de mis bebes aparte del fic "Amor en custodia" pero en sí en sí, es el mas peque, después de otro que subiré, se llama "Las apariencias engañan", bien pues de este fic tengo 4 capítulos adelantados, los iré subiendo poco a poco.

SOBRE EL FIC: ¿Inuyasha se cansara de molestar a Kagome?, ¿por qué la molesta?, ¿es amor?, o tal vez ¿solo un juego?, lo descubrirán poco a poco ;) el siguiente se llama: " solo por un beso"

**NOTA: SOBRE ACTUALIZAR ESTA SEMANA EL FIC " CUANDO SEAS MÍA", AUN TRABAJO EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. YA QUE TRABAJO :/ **

Bueno, nos vemos en la próxima actualización de cualquier fic mío n_n, se me cuidan! =D

Besos y abrazos:

~ Eline HiguTaisho ~

PD: lamento si este FIC es un desastre xc fue uno de mis primeros fics, aún así tomé el riesgo de subirlo aunque sea de lo peor, (eso es valentía)


	2. Chapter 2 Y solo por un beso

**LOS PERSONAJES SON**** PROPIEDAD**** DE LA SENSEI RUMIKO TAKASHI**

* * *

**Capítulo 2. "y solo por un beso"**

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, entre y recargue mi espalda en ella. Suspire pesadamente…

- oh, has llegado hija –mi madre estaba en el marco de la entrada a la sala. Yo voltee a verla y ella como siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, rara era la vez en que la veía que estaba triste.

- aja –asentí con mi cabeza.

- bueno, tu tía tiene visita…

- ¿Quién? -¿Quién nos visitaría? A nosotras, que en esta casa solo vivimos 4 mujeres: mi abuela Kaede, mi tía Rin, mi mama Naomi y yo…

- su novio –me dijo ¿Cuál novio? Si yo que supiera ella era soltera. Tuve que ir a la sala para sacarme de duda, y estaba ahí mi tía con su 'novio' sentados uno al lado del otro y vi que era…

- hola kagome, te presento a mi novio… -lo señalo– Sesshomaru.

- un placer en conocerte –me dijo y tuve que ir por "buenos modales" a saludarlo. Y ver que tenía un gran parecido con… no sé, en algún lado había visto un parecido pero… entonces me llego a la mente quien…

- Rin me ha dicho que eres una amiga de mi hermano Inuyasha -¡Inuyasha!, claro era igual que el… tenía sus cabellos plateados, sus ojos color dorado… pero un poco diferentes a los de Inuyasha… un poco serios y profundos.

- bueno, si soy una GRAN AMIGA de el –le dije en sarcasmo. Pero ya no sabía que pensar, después de lo ocurrido hace unos momentos en la escuela– disculpen un momento, debo ir a mi habitación… -les dije y me dirigí al inicio de las escaleras…

- Kagome vamos a comer ahora, ¿te esperamos?

- no, coman ustedes yo ahora bajo en unos minutos –subí las escaleras, entre a mi habitación y me encerré… mi día había sido confuso MUY MUY confuso. Había besado al chico que aborrecía, odiaba y detestaba… Inuyasha Taisho. Ahora. ¿Cómo lo vería a los ojos?, ¿Cómo lo haría sin que ella sienta… ¿cariño? ¡No!... o acaso… ¿amor?... ¡no!, eso no podía ser yo lo ODIABA, pero… ¿acaso mi mente lo hacía y mi corazón no?... no sabía ya ni que pensar, ¿solo fue un juego verdad?, si eso debía ser 'solo un juego'…

- que confuso –busqué ropa para cambiarme y recordé lo pasado…

**.:::0:::.**

Era ya el regreso a clases y ya había pasado la mayor parte del día. Típica-mente los maestros presentándose con nosotros y dando sus 'formas de evaluar'. También diciéndonos lo típico: 'al que no le guste mi clase, con mucho gusto puede retirarse la puerta está muy abierta', bueno solo eso nos lo había dicho apenas dos maestros. Ya solo quedaban las últimas dos horas y al parecer el maestro que nos daría la clase no había podido presentarse por asuntos 'personales', él nos impartiría gimnasia, así que, nos hicieron salir del salón y nos llevaron a las canchas traseras de la escuela, para que jugáramos algún deporte pero como no estábamos siendo vigilados por algún maestro no estábamos haciendo nada. Mis amigas: Sango y Ayame, nos sentamos en una banca y platicábamos acerca de los maestros que nos darían clases y todo eso.

De repente llegaron las otras chicas: Ayumi, Eri, Yuka.

- ¡que aburrición! –dijeron al unísono las tres sentándose a nuestro lado. Nosotras asentimos con la cabeza.

- ni que lo digas –les dije, pues si estaba aburrida, pero al parecer ellas habían ido a la tienda escolar por unos refrescos ya que tenían envases de una 'coca-cola', 'mirinda' y 'manzanita sol'.

- ¿jugamos a algo? –nos preguntó Ayumi.

- ¿a qué? –les pregunto Sango.

- pues a: 'verdad o reto'.

- ¡ni loca! –les dije, la verdad esos juegos no me gustaban NI me gustan, eran solo tonterías para echar a perder el tiempo y ¡¿solo para qué?! Para saber cosas de tu vida privada que no quisieras contar a NADIE.

- será divertido –me dijo Yuka, pero yo negué con mi cabeza y cruce mis brazos en forma de negación.

- ¿acaso tienes miedo? –me pregunto Ayame y Sango, al parecer a ellas les parecía buena idea.

- ¿miedo?, ¡claro que no!, solo que… pues…

- ándale Kagome –me pidieron, bueno me rogaron.

- de acuerdo, pero nada extremo ¿ok? –ellas asintieron con su cabeza.

Nos la estábamos pasando bien, *aunque hacían unas preguntas medio raras* pero a pesar de todo no fue tan malo.

- ¿verdad o reto? –me pregunto Yuka.

- Hmmm… verdad –le respondí eso porque si le respondía 'reto' seguramente me haría hacer una locura total.

- ok, Hmmm… -se puso a pensar- ¿te gusta…

- ¿Quién? –le pregunte se había quedado pensando.

- ¿te gusta… Inuyasha?.

- ¡¿Qué, que?!

- lo que oíste –me vio como si fuera verdad lo que me pregunto– acaso el si te…

- ¡claro que no! –sacudí mi cabeza en negación, sí que estaba loquilla ¿Cómo me iba a gustar un chico que tiene pinta e mujeriego?

- ¿y nunca te ha gustado un poquito?

- he dicho no, no, a y… ¡no!

- oki oki, cálmate jijiji.

De pronto se oyó la chicharra de que esa hora había concluido.

- la primera hora acabo, falta otra más así que sigamos jugando.

- sigan ustedes, yo ya no… -les dije– además este juego no me…

- hola preciosa –una voz cerca de mi oído me asusto.

- ¡Inuyasha eres un tonto! –me pare de mi lugar y lo encare– no llegues así de repente, y ya te dije que no me hables así.

- ¿así como? -me dijo como si no supiera a que me refería, ¡oh diablos sí que era un tonto!. Atrás de él estaban los demás chicos: Miroku y Koga. Según ellos son 'best friends'.

- ¿quieren jugar? –les dijo Yuka y yo la vi con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿a qué? –pregunto Inuyasha.

- a 'verdad o reto' –les contestó.

- claro –dijo Miroku y se sentó al lado de Sango, a él (según han dicho) le gustaba Sango pero no se atrevía a declarársele. Los otros chicos también se sentaron y yo igual.

Una vez más giro la botella y apunto nuevamente hacia mí.

- yo ya dije que no jugaría solo los veré –le dije a Ayame a quien le tocaba preguntarme.

Al parecer respetaron mi decisión y siguieron jugando, me entere de varias cosas como que a Koga le gusta una chica de nuestro grupo (sospecho quien), que Miroku tenía ancestros monjes y que Inuyasha al parecer había terminado con su novia, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo saber sobre su vida privada.

De un momento a otro a Yuka le tocaba preguntarle a Inuyasha.

- ¿verdad o reto?

- hmmm… reto, ya saben mucho sobre mi.

- ok, haber veamos… -se puso a pensar, me miro y en su rostro se formó una sonrisa siniestra– TuT besa a Kagome

- ¡¿Qué?! –dijimos al unísono ambos, estaba MUY loca ¿Por qué lo haría?

- hazlo, no hay elección, tu dijiste 'reto' ahora lo cumples, pero un beso REAL, no de piquito.

- yo me niego –le dije.

- acaso… ¿tienes miedo? –me dijo Yuka.

- ¿a qué le tendría que temer?

- entonces, háganlo.

Mire a Inuyasha, este al parecer no se había negado, en él había una sonrisa burlona (o eso me pareció). Se acercó a mí y tomo mi rostro con sus manos. Todos a nuestro alrededor nos veían fijamente esperando el momento, lo mire directo a sus ojos y vi un brillo de… ¿cariño?… no me di cuenta cuando me perdí en su mirada, de un momento a otro ya esperaba que el posara sus labios en los míos... ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué deseaba probarlos?, todo de un momento a otro pareció ya no importarme el hecho de que nos vieran, solo esperaba ese beso… entonces el calmo mi ansiedad, poso sus labios en los míos moviéndolos suavemente y cerrando sus ojos, por inercia yo también lo hice. Sus labios eran brazas quemando la carne de los míos, ¿qué era todo eso que sentía?, Comenzó a realizar un movimiento extraño, sus labios capturaron mi labio inferior insitandome para que yo abriera mi boca, y lo hice, el introdujo su lengua en mi boca y comenzó acariciar la mía… o demonios se sentía tan bien y sabía exquisito. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a moverse con frenesí, como si se conocieran desde el comienzo de los tiempos. El coloco sus manos por detrás de mí nuca para profundizarlo más y más.

De un momento a otro sin darme cuenta, nuestros labios y lenguas ya no estaban juntas, había concluido el beso. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire a los ojos con mis mejillas sonrojadas y el me miro fijo con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como si sus dorados ojos lanzaran llamas... En mi interior comencé a sentir algo, una fuerte presión no sabía que, era me sentía como si hubiera llegado a el mismo cielo y luego me hubieran hecho regresar a la tierra de un centón.

Regrese a la realidad cuando sonó la chicharra de la ultima hora. Me levante de mi asiento y me aleje.

- debo irme… se-se me hace tarde –tartamudee, corrí al salón de clases y tome mi mochila. Me apresure a salir del salón e ir a la entrada de la escuela.

**.:::0:::.**

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, ¿Por qué se sentía rara? ¿Era amor? ¿O que era?

A mi mente vinieron los ojos encendidos de Inuyasha... ¿que significaba su mirada?

Me deje caer de espalda a mi cama y mi gato buyo no tardo en aparecer acostándose en mi estomago no sin dar antes vueltas y echarse.

Alce mi rostro con los ojos entrecerrados mirando mi gato, acaricie con mi mano derecha su lomo y el removió ronroneando.

- no vas a creer todo lo que paso hoy... -suspire y volví a dejar caer mi rostro mirando el techo.

Todo era tan confuso en ese momento… 'y solo por un beso'

**Continuara…**

* * *

¿Que pasara ahora? :o

¿Kagome esta enamorada? o/O

¿que significaba la mirada de Inuyasha?

Quería dejarles otro capitulo porque el anterior fue MUY corto.

Naa xD fue porque mi Jordi me mando un mensaje, ¡es increíble como te hace sentir un pequeño mensaje! :'D

Ademas extraño a mi Jordi por estas vacaciones :'(, ¡que no puedo disfrutar por culpa del trabajo! :(

NOTA PERSONAL: les cuento, este fic en parte es como mi historia con un chico del cual me enamore de ese modo, bueno no me enamore sino que descubrí que me gustaba, cuando pensé en empezar otro fic, pensé en mi historia con ese chico y me puse a escribir, obvio algunas cosas las inventare en este fic, ademas. Dije "en parte", ya que algunas acciones de los personajes no pasaron conmigo, ese chico jugo conmigo y esa historia tuvo un final triste que no esperaba, ¡claro! apenas era una adolescente primeriza, en fin... esperemos este fic si tenga el final feliz.

Bueno ahora si, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, tal vez lo suba mañana, tal vez, no prometo nada.

¡Se me cuidan!

Besos y abrazos:

**Eline HiguTaisho**


	3. Chapter 3

El dia de hoy les dejo dos capitulos, este seria como un intermedio jeje :3

28/07/2014

* * *

**Capítulo 3. **

Después de que Inuyasha me había besado…

"y yo que gustosamente había aceptado… bueno ni tan gustosa ya que fue a la fuerza pero me había encantado"

…nada había sido lo mismo desde aquel dia… cada vez que el trataba de hablarme yo lo evitaba poniendo de pretexto de que se me hacía tarde para terminar una tarea o que mis amigas me hablaban por 'asuntos de mujeres' o mejor dicho 'cosas de mujeres'… oh por favor, solo esperaba que no me odiara por eso, ¡porque yo si me odiaba!, ¡me odiaba por aquel maldito orgullo que me impedía verlo a los ojos y decirle: no me afectó en lo más mínimo ese beso!, pero me engañaría a mí misma, porque… yo sentía

Aunque me costara aceptarlo… sentía amor por Inuyasha.

¿Qué tonto no? Él me había dicho que terminaría enamorándome de él perdidamente aunque yo no quisiera, y ¡vaya que tenía razón! Estaba enamorada del típico chico mujeriego, fuerte, atractivo y… sexy (e.e) bueno pero ¡¿Qué cosas pensaba?! ¿Sexy? ¿Pero de dónde había sacado eso?… ahora que recordaba esa Yuka me había pasado su forma de pensar, ¡me las iba a pagar!, por su culpa no podía hablar bien con Inuyasha, aunque… me había hecho descubrir que sentía amor por la persona que más aborrecía y me molestaba diciéndome cosas de un coqueto y mujeriego chico, aunque sonara raro extrañaba esas palabras y frases que me decía con el propósito de hacerme enojar, todos esos "amor", "mi vida", "corazón", "chiquita", "mi cielo", etc. ¡los extrañaba en ese momento! Y-y también a…

-Hola mi amor.

-¡Inuyasha! –me hizo salir de mis pensamientos al oírlo cerca de mi oído hablándome de la forma que siempre hacía antes de, aquel beso– ¿pero qué te pasa? ¡Déjame en paz! –me levanté de mi butaca y salí el salón fingiendo estar enojada, la hora del receso ya había comenzado pero yo no planeaba salir así que les había encargado a mis amigas que me compraran el almuerzo en la tienda escolar, o como le decimos "la cope" diminutivo de cooperativa ya que así se llamaba cuando yo iba en la primaria. Al parecer él se quedó sentado en mi banca vecina pues lo observe desde la ventana, me había enterado que él había vuelto con su novia… mi querida prima Kikyo, y no sabia porque me seguia buscando y no buscaba a Kikyo, su novia… ¿tal vez estaba jugando conmigo? o ¿que es lo que intentaba con eso?… todo es tan difícil.

Al final el día lo había estado ignorando por completo, pero en un momento me mandaron a llamar al centro de cómputo, ya que la profesora quería mi ayuda para rectificar unos exámenes de matemáticas, cuando tocaron el timbre de la escuela quería ir al salón para traer mi mochila pero primero quería ir al sanitario…

-¿en serio harás eso? –eran Miroku e Inuyasha que estaban por los sanitarios pero no me acerque solo me quede parada en un lugar donde no notaran mi presencia

-no hay de otra… es mi plan "B" querido amigo –le dijo y le dio una leve palmada en su hombro, por alguna razón me daba mala espina

-nada más no te pases mucho ¿eh? –lo dijo con una mirada pervertida y se fueron del lugar.

Después de que había escuchado eso me había quedado algo intrigada. Pero esas eran sus cosas y no debía entrometerme, allá ellos si se metían en líos, no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Pero aún seguía en duda ¿Cuál era ese "plan B"?

**Continuará...**

* * *

Hola, lamento si este capitulo fue corto :( pero el que sigue es más largo, se llama "Extraño comportamiento" ;D

**Eline HiguTaisho**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Extraño comportamiento.**

- ¡Kagome! –oí que me hablaban, se trataba de Sango, y yo pare mi caminar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –voltee a verla y ella se detuvo un poco agitada deteniéndose de sus rodillas y aspirando grandes bocanadas de aire, se notaba que había corrido mucho para encontrarme.

- yo… trataba… de… –decía entre cada bocanada de aire que tomaba.

- tranquilízate… –le dije y ella se dejo de detener de sus rodillas aún agitada– respira hondo –le dije y aspire aire junto con ella– ¿ya? –ella asintió– bueno ¿Qué me querías decir?

-que oí una conversación de Inuyasha y Miroku…

- es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas –le dije y ella se encogió de hombros, ¿pero quién era yo para decirle? Yo también había escuchado una conversación de ese par (.-.).

- bueno pero esto es importante –me dijo seria– escuche que… Inuyasha trataría de hacer algo…

- ¿y eso a mí qué? –me crucé de brazos.

- shh –siseó– aun no acabo, Inuyasha trataría de hacer algo… CONTIGO.

- ¡¿Qué?! –me exalte, ¿que planeaba ese tonto?

- pues los oí hablar, pero no muy bien hablaban de un "PLAN B"

_"NO HAY DE OTRA… ES MI PLAN 'B' QUERIDO AMIGO"_

Las palabras de Inuyasha me empezaban a dar un poco de ¿miedo? No, eso no podía ser ¿curiosidad? Si, tal vez era eso.

Después de que Sango me había dicho eso, me empecé a sentir un poco incomoda.

En toda la semana durante las clases sentía la mirada de Inuyasha en mí, pero cada vez que volteaba el miraba el pizarrón y tomaba notas, cuando él notaba que yo lo miraba me sonreía de una manera tan sexy que me hacía derretir, pero obvio no lo demostraría en público ¡ni loca! Pensarían que me gustaba o algo así… cuando me ponía pensativa había muchas dudas merodeando por mi cabeza, en realidad… ¿que sentía por Inuyasha?, ¿en serio sentía amor?, ¿o solo me atraía?

- hey Kagome ¿Qué opinas? –Sango me bajo de mi nube de pensamientos, nos habían puesto como compañeras de una exposición.

- perdón… me decías –le dije tomando mi libro y leyendo el tema.

- Kagome ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy distraída.

- nada, nada, sigamos leyendo –le di una leída a mi libro. Cuando alce mi rostro para decirle mi opinión del tema, Inuyasha me estaba observando, lo cual me había hecho sentir nerviosa. Así que aparté la mirada y seguí con lo mío.

A la última hora nos tocaba gimnasia, así que nos habíamos ido a cambiar, ya que debíamos usar un short negro, a nosotras licra, con una camisa de manga larga blanca y un par de tenis.

Cuando estuvimos listas, nos dirigimos al salón de gimnasia y fue ahí donde todo empezó…

/INUYASHA/

- bien toda esta hora harán ejercicios con un compañero, así que elijan a alguien –nos indicó el profesor, esa era la señal que esperaba… mire a Miroku y el entendió lo que le trataba de decir, fue con Sango y la eligió como su compañera, eso me dejaría a Kagome.

- fase 1 del plan B en marcha… -pensé y me encamine a Kagome.

- me temo que seremos pareja –le dije a su espalda.

/KAGOME/

Genial… Sango me habia dejado por irse con Miroku, y Ayame con Koga, los demás compañeros ya tenían su pareja… solo quedaba alguien, que no quería ni ver.

- me temo que seremos pareja –Inuyasha estaba atrás de mí, ¿Por qué con él?, dije a los cielos.

...

- ¡Higurashi, Taisho! –nos gritó el maestro, yo estaba deteniendo las rodillas de Inuyasha para que pudiera alzar su cuerpo sin la necesidad de doblar sus rodillas, lo cual me parecía absurdo– dije cambio… ¿no escucharon?

- ¡oh!, disculpe, ya lo haremos –dije e Inuyasha se levantó y yo me acosté.

- uno, dos, tres –repetía cada vez que hacía una flexión, pero en un momento sentí que Inuyasha subía y bajaba sus manos de mis rodillas, me estaba… ¿acariciando?, pero me hacía sentir incómoda. De momento me senté y ya no hice más flexiones, Inuyasha me veía con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras subía y subía más sus manos, mire a los lados, nadie se estaba dando cuenta, el maestro estaba muy lejos con los demás regañándolos, y los demás estaban demasiado ocupados en lo suyo… ¿Por qué demonios me estaba acariciando mis rodillas y cada vez subía más y más sus manos? Además de la incomodidad, me hacía sentir extraña, me hacia sentir algo que desconocía, ¿que era?

Entonces cuando sentí que las manos de Inuyasha iban MÁS LEJOS de mis muslos, me levante y todos voltearon a verme.

- ¡Higurashi! –me gritó el maestro– siga sus ejercicios –mire a Inuyasha que aún estaba en cuclillas, tenía una sonrisa ¿triunfante? y negué con la cabeza– hágalas –me ordenó.

- no –le dije, si me volvía a tocar Inuyasha no sé qué haría, me volvería loca, su contacto con mi piel me hacía sentir extraño.

-hágalas o tendrá un castigo –me amenazó el maestro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- lo siento no las haré –no cambiaría de opinión ni de broma.

- después de la clase usted limpiara el laboratorio de química –sentenció, mire a Inuyasha que tenía una sonrisa arrogante y burlona, lo fulmine con la mirada y luego vi al maestro que tenía un semblante serio asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a los vestidores echando chispas.

/INUYASHA/

Todo había salido tal y como lo había previsto, la fase uno había sido todo un éxito, ahora solo faltaba la fase dos y unas cuantas más.

- la metiste en problemas –me dijo Miroku a mi oído y yo lo mire con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- es necesario amigo.

- no pararas ¿cierto? –me dijo serio entrecerrando los ojos enfocados en mi.

- ya sabes que cuando yo me propongo algo no cederé hasta lograrlo.

- ojala dijeras eso con tus materias amigo –me dijo burlón.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –no me había gustado para nada eso que había dicho.

- nada, nada…

Esperaba y la fase dos tuviera el mismo éxito que la uno, sino todo se iría al drenaje, literalmente.

/KAGOME/

- Maldito Inuyasha –masculle mientras terminaba de limpiar con los borradores del pizarrón, y los golpee entre ellos para quitarles el polvo que el gis había ocasionado.

De pronto oí el rechinar de la puerta y pensé que tal vez era el profesor que había ido a revisar si había acabado, unos pesados pasos se acercaron a mí. De pronto unos enormes brazos me rodearon por la cintura y un aliento tibio se encontraba en mi cuello.

- me mandó el profesor a ver si habías acabado –me estremecí ante esa voz tan masculina que me hacía estremecer por cada cercanía que tenía.

- Inuyasha… –susurre y el beso delicadamente mi cuello haciéndome temblar… ¡oh dios se sentía tan delicioso!, pero no se comparo nada como lo que hizo a continuación, su lengua había trazado una línea de arriba hacia abajo y sus besos se volvían húmedos, mis piernas flaqueaban, parecían gelatina sin la grenetina necesaria, ¡me derretiría en esos fuertes brazos!– Inu... ya... sha.

- shhh –siseó, beso y lamió mi cuello en todo su esplendor hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja, lo beso mordiendo levemente y lo succiono sin piedad… me estaba devorando como un lobo a su presa y a mí me estaba gustando ser devorada.

- ¡Inuyasha! –lo aparte de pronto cuando sentí sus manos subir por debajo de mi camisa, solo llevaba la falda escolar y la camisa remangada hasta mis codos por el temor de ensuciarlos más y que me costara mucho lavarlos.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me dijo con una sonrisa tan irresistiblemente sexy que me había cautivado hasta el fondo de mi ser, pero obvio no lo había demostrado.

- di-dile que… –caminaba hacia otro lado que me alejara de él, pero él me seguía a donde iba como una elegante pantera persiguiendo a su diminuta presa sin ninguna prisa o ansia, cada cercanía y cada paso que daba me encerraba cada vez más– que ya he… –me topé con el escritorio y él me encerró entre sus brazos a cada lado de mi– acabado –finalice pero él no me prestó atención… me estaba devorando con su mirada, la cual estaba llena de ¿Fuego? ¿Deseo?... ¿amor?, no, lo último no podía ser.

- ¿Qué piensas? –me dijo muy cerca de mis labios, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados fijos en los mios, yo apoye mis brazos atrás de mi en el escritorio.

- en… –mi mente no articulaba palabra coherente alguna ¿Qué me pasaba?– na…da –susurre y el rozo sus labios con los míos.

- no pienses… solo relájate… –me dijo cerrando los ojos y finalmente acabó con la poca distancia que había entre ambos…

Su boca se sentía tan deliciosamente bien, sus labios se movían a un compás rápido y yo trataba de llevar su mismo ritmo desencadenado, su mano se posó en mi nuca y me acerco más a él. Su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo se lo concedí tal y como la primera vez… su lengua era un exquisito manjar, que nunca me cansaría de probar y que me acariciara de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo… ¡oh dios!, en ese momento sentía algo más que la primera vez que lo había besado, una nueva sensación que se centraba en mí parte inferior, un calor acumularse en mi ser, ¿eso era normal sentir con tan solo un beso apasionado y unas cuantas caricias?

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura y luego a mis muslos para subirme al escritorio, yo lo había tomado de la camisa halándolo mas a mi, hasta que el quedara completamente pegado a mi cuerpo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba al compás de mi agitada respiración, ¿que es lo que me estaba pasando?, eso no era correcto, iba en contra de todas mis creencias, pero no podía parar de disfrutar de ese caliente contacto, ¡no deseaba apartarme!

- mmm… –gemí y cerré mis ojos al sentir nuevamente sus labios en mi cuello, pero esa vez me estaba dando leves mordiscos.

Mis manos se posaron en sus hombros, enterré mis dedos causando un gemido en él, al parecer le gustaba que hiciera eso, lo volví a repetir y volvió a gemir, una de sus manos se poso en mi cadera y otra en mi muslo, acariciando toda piel expuesta trazando una línea, gemí mordiendo mi labio inferior al sentir que mi cuello había sido mordido, imaginé que tendría una marca rojiza, pero volví a perderme en sus leves caricias.

- es todo por ahora… –abrí mis ojos de golpe y él me miraba de una forma tan picara que me hizo sonrojar, nos vi a ambos, él estaba entre mis piernas y sus manos subían y bajaban de mis muslos… no dije nada, el me bajo del escritorio y se arregló la camisa que le había desordenado– nos vemos amor –me volvió a dar un beso, pero fue fugaz, lo vi caminar a la puerta del aula y antes de que saliera del lugar me volteo a ver y me guiño un ojo.

- me volveré loca –susurre una vez que el salió y me dejé caer en una silla cercana… ¿Que había sido eso?, ¿por qué no lo había hecho parar?, su extraño comportamiento me estaba asustando, ¿que planeaba?

/Inuyasha/

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –me dijo Miroku una vez que lo encontré en la salida de la escuela.

-fase 2 del plan B cumplida –le dije orgulloso.

Esto solo era el inicio de algo mayor.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Hola :3 ¿qué les parece?, ese Inuyasha planea algo, ¿que planea? o.O esperemos y sea algo bueno, y no algo malo que haga que Kagome sufra, pero eso ya lo sabremos más adelante. No les doy avances sino lo arruino jiji xD

Nos vemos en otra actualización :D

Ya saben, sugerencias, criticas, opiniones, etc, son recibidas con los brazos abiertos.

\(n_n)/

¡Cuidense!

Besos y abrazos:

**Eline HiguTaisho**

**28/07/2014.**


End file.
